


Brain Storming

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disability, Epilepsy, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Patron Saint of Epileptics WORD, Valentine's Day, Written by someone with Absence Seizures!, absence seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Fígrid Prompts "Inspired by your life" and "Student AU"</p><p>In which two Art Students bond over their Epileptic Absence Seizures.</p><p>Or</p><p>Why is all the Epilepsy fanfic out there using it as a plot device for angst wtf no it's clearly the dream way of meeting the love of your life and producing a bunch of happy kids with the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Storming

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day my fellow Epileptics! Ignore what AO3 is saying it's 14th February here in Germany. May your day be seizure free and full of all the love and happiness you deserve, after all, Saint Valentine is our Patron Saint and we deserve some lovin' today of all days ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the title, I like a vague Pun.
> 
>  
> 
> Opinions on Absence Seizures are entirely my own =)
> 
> Also, my 50th AO3 Fic! I'm quite happy it's about my medical condition ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Sadieb708 for the Beta <3

It was the start of the year and as expected the queue outside the Disability office was huge. Even though she'd filled out all the correct forms online in what felt like triplicate, she was still expected to visit the office to discuss any extra needs. In all honesty Sigrid didn't feel like she needed much support. Her absence seizures were well controlled by her medication, and as an illustration student she didn't have to worry so much about exams or early morning lectures.    
  
However, after the chaos that had been halls last year-- where it was deemed hilarious to deliberately wake her up at 3am despite her explanations that "No seriously guys I'm disabled okay? You're literally making me have seizures you need to stop!". Well, a little extra support went a long way. She didn't really fancy having another emotional melt down in front of her personal tutor. Oh sure Galadriel had been amazing, but still. It wasn't really the sort of thing one wanted to become known for.    
  
It was the end of the day and slowly the queue was beginning to die down. She'd had the sense to bring her sketchbook with her and was having a good time drawing the student sitting opposite her. He was busy playing on his DS, and hadn’t looked up the whole time, which made him the perfect model.    
  
He had such a great face. The counters were perfect for her style. His pronounced nose, pierced ears and thick honey-coloured beard, made him stand out as a character. She just had to use him as inspiration for one of her illustrations at some point. There was something oddly familiar about him as well, though she couldn't quite place what it was. Of course Erebor wasn't the largest if Unis, so it was likely that they'd crossed paths at some point without realising. With a final flourish she finished up shading his hair and admired her handy work.    
  
The boy glanced up and gave her an altogether far too charming smile. Really. Smiles that charming should be illegal outside of fairy tales. And even then only limited to handsome rogues like that Flynn Ryder Tilda was currently obsessed with. (Not that she could blame her, if she were a 2D animated character she'd certainly not mind him climbing into her tower, so to speak).    
  
"You finished then?" He asked, peering over his console to take a peek of her sketchbook, which she quickly snapped shut. A faint flush spread across her cheeks. She hadn't realised he knew she was drawing him...    
  
"Sorry, I thought, I thought you were busy playing your game..."    
  
"Na, I finished up beating the Elite Four ten minutes ago. Figured Goaty could do with a rest." He shrugged "Didn't want to disturb you though so I just kept still."   
  
"For ten minutes?" She blinked    
  
"You're not the first person to want to draw me. Plus I'm an Art Student too. We've got to stick together." And there was that smile again, making her insides feel all warm and gooey. Bastard.    
  
"So, what are you studying?" She asked instead, surreptitiously shoving her sketchbook back in her bag. He caught on though and gave her a crinkled eyes smile. Seriously what was with this man and all this smiling? Was he really a Disney prince? Did those types of people actually exist?    
  
"Master's in Jewelry Design. Yourself?"   
  
"BA Illustration." She said, almost apologetically. She was proud of her degree, and she was doing well, but he was an MA and she was only a second year. It was unlikely they had all that much in common course wise.

  
"So what brings you to the disability office, if you don't mind me asking that is?" He added quickly, eyes looking apologetic and wow now she looked at them they really were stunning. They lingered somewhere on the borders of grey and blue. Like a cloud reflected in a Scottish loch or perhaps the sea on a crisp winter's morning.  _ Okay that was ridiculous _ berated Sigrid, she needed to stop with the dodgy poetry real quick, there was only so much she could get away with with the old  _ 'I'm an Art Student' _ excuse.    
  
"I'm epileptic. Absence Seizures." She said quickly, aware that she may have been staring.   
  
"Same!" He exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair "Wow, I've never met someone else who had it. Not in real life anyway."   
  
"Me neither," she replied eagerly "I mean, I've met a few people on the Internet but never in real life which is mad given how common it is."    
  
"I know right? Is there some sort of Hot Spot for Absence Seizure people? Are the rest of us all doing Sports Science or Engineering?"   
  
"You'd think they'd be doing art, same as us. I mean, it really is the best degree to do. No exams. No lectures to blank out in and miss important bits. Such a relief."   
  
"Tell me about it." He groaned throwing his head back "That was such a problem for me in Maths before I got diagnosed."   
  
"Oh same!" She grinned "I'd blank out at step three and suddenly we'd be on step six with no explanation as to why!"   
  
"Precisely! Honesty, where were you when I was struggling to explain this to my Uncle?"   
  
"Probably trying to explain it to my Da." She laughed   
  
"I'm Fíli, by the way. Fíli Burison. Yourself?"   
  
"Sigrid Bowman. Pleasure to meet you."   
  
"At your service, Ms Bowman."   
  
"At yours, Mr Burison." She giggled "So, what's your MA project on then? If you don't mind me asking?"    
  
"No! By all means, ask away! Actually" he mused "You might be able to help me out, do you mind if I--" he pointed next to the empty seat beside her currently occupied by her bag, which was only there to act as a deterrent to others to keep away.

  
"By all means!" She said, removing it. He grinned and all but ran over to sit next to her; honestly this boy was so adorable she wanted to take him home with her and feed him cookies.    
  
"Okay, so. Something I noticed when I first began to look for medical IDs was that a lot of them are pretty ugly. I mean, we have to wear them 24/7 and yet so often they look hideous. Sure, you can buy ones which aren't too bad but they're so generic you know? Pretty beads or woven bands." Sigrid nervously fiddled with her own Alert Bracelet which was, indeed, a blue and green woven band "Nice enough but not something I'd want to commit to for the rest of my life." Continued Fíli, oblivious "Which is the case when you realise how expensive they are! It's not like you can get them on the NHS. Which is fair enough because free medication is awesome enough in my book."    
  
"Don't need to tell me! I've read the boards. I will never understand America." She rolled her eyes "But please continue"    
  
"Well, my plan is to create a range of medical alert Jewellery that's practical, affordable and stylish, in the same range as you can get in regular jewellery. Which doesn't try to hide the fact that it's an alert bracelet. Sometimes they do that you know? Make them so pretty and 'normal'" he put the word in averted comers "that you can't actually see that it's an alert bracelet or whatever. I mean, why should people feel ashamed of their disability right? We should feel free to shout it from the highest mountain!"   
  
"Absolutely." She grinned. She loved how passionate he was over his project, and rightly so!    
  
"You like my idea then?" He asked nervously, "I'm sorry for going on a bit. I get a bit carried away sometimes. I'm sorry."    
  
"Fíli, I think it's an amazing idea. Honestly!" She added at his skeptical look. "Really brilliant; and hey, if you need me for anything, just let me know. I practically live in the illustration room. Or I would if they'd let me stay past six."    
  
"Actually" said Fíli hesitantly, absent mindedly fiddling with his own alert tag hanging around his neck "I'm collecting a test audience? People who actually wear alert tags? If I emailed you a survey would you mind filling it out and sending it back? Completely anonymously, of course."   
  
"I'd love to." She beamed "And hey, I'd love to see the rest of your designs. Especially if they're as beautiful as the one you're wearing." She indicated his necklace. The tag was silver and black, the alert symbol was on full display at the front, a circle that was enclosed by a crescent moon. It was hung on a chain of silver and blue.    
  
"Oh, you can get one for free. Least I can do for someone who's agreeing to be my guinea pig." He shrugged in an attempt to hide the brightness of his smile at her compliment.    
  
"Fíli? Where are you Fíli?" Shouted Old Óin, the disability co-ordinator for the university.    
  
"I'm over here!" He called, waving his hands in the air and signing something at him. Wow, he even knew sign language, was this boy perfect or what? There had to be a catch, surely?

 

"Tell you what," he turned back to Sigrid "I'll give you my number and you can text me your details?"   
  
He scrabbled around in his pockets and pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper. He scribbled down his number and handed it to her. "Feel free to call me any time. I'm always up for chatting with a fellow epileptic."    
  
"I might just take you up on that one." She grinned eyeing him up and down. He gave her one last winning smile and jogged on after Óin. Sigrid admired his frame from behind with a small smile when suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly where she'd seen him before.    
  
Last year during life drawing. Their models had all been students from the college looking to earn some extra cash.  _ You're not the first person to want to draw me. _ Urgh, the arrogance of the man. Oh well. At least she now knew what lay underneath all those layers of clothing. With a bit of luck though, she might get a chance to get a closer look. If he played his cards right.   
  
For once in her life it seemed that her epilepsy wasn't fucking things up for her. Well, there had to be a first time for everything, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I have never had a handsome man come up to me and talk about our absence seizures and back stories.
> 
> I have however, had the room mates who treated Sigrid like shit and cried at my tutor who was really understanding. 
> 
> Opinions on Medical IDs are mine. Don't shop at Lauren's Hope goodness my tag is so badly engraved urgh.
> 
> But I did once lock eyes with Dean O'Gorman whilst drawing him when waiting to talk to him so there's that *shrug*
> 
> Oh, and I've also had the old "Where do I know that person from...." moment Sigrid had. I just didn't recognise her with her clothes on okay!
> 
> Man this makes it sound so Self-Insert....


End file.
